Nightstar and Skyspirit-Your Song
This is Your Song by Elton John. I love this song, so I had to songfic it. It's so moving, I felt it fit these two characters I just couldn't put in a story. It's my first songfic, so don't hit me if I mess up XD It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live I gazed at her from across the clearing. I loved her. No I didn't. Skyspirit was a beautiful cat, and everyone knew it. She turned her head and gave a smile. I knew that if I could leave the Clan and take her with me, I would. We would start a new life and we could leave the Clan behind...but no. If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you My first thought when I looked at her- I'm not good enough for you. I could only let her know that I loved her with a glance, and that was all. I could do nothing for her. Nothing. ChorusAnd you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world '' I couldn't tell her. So I told myself. I muttered to myself."I love you, Skyspirit. More than you could ever done. Everyone can know..but you can't. You have no idea how you make me feel." She would never hear what I had just said. ''I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on '' I pushed my way into my den and flopped down on the moss. I wish I could tell her. Frustration bubbled inside me, yet hope wreathed around me. I could do it. I would tell her. I got up again and padded outside. I went to talk to her. '' So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen '' I was lost in her eyes, like pools of stars."Hey, Nightstar." Her eyes glittered. The Clan had gathered round. I couldn't go back now. I cleared my throat. Her silver pelt shone. I thought about running, not telling her...but I had to. I had to tell her."I love you, Skyspirit. I always have." ''Chorus She was taken aback, but her eyes softened. She rubbed her muzzle against mine and purred."I love you too, Nightstar."As the sun set, the Clan cheered and I smiled. Life was wonderful, now that Skyspirit was with me. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words '' ''How wonderful life is while you're in the world... Category:Songfics Category:Graceglow's Songfics